


Child of the Isles

by iRockYourSocks



Series: A Ballad of Change and Power [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRockYourSocks/pseuds/iRockYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being away at battle for a year, Zuko comes home with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of the Isles

His unbandaged eye is trained to the table but he can feel her steely glare burning a hole on his forehead, though most of her anger is directed at the sleeping bundle in his arms. He shifts his arms to lay the baby on his shoulder, fingers brushing the soft hairs of his head. He knows she's angry, a quiet fury that he can feel in every bone on his body. He can see her fists clenching, the unnatural stiffness in her back casts a cold look over her eyes.

"So," she drawls, fingers tracing nosensical patterns in the wood, "I see you came back with a war prize." The side of his face not covered in bandages lifts, lips parting then pursing.

"What do you mean,  _war prize_? Mai, you know I wouldn't just bring a random child home." The baby in question gurgles and Zuko's lips twitch.  _  
_

He knows she feels sick, disrespected by her own husband in her home.

"What are you going to do with him. He isn't one of  _us_." His brow furrows, that word bringing up memories. _  
_

_Us_

_Belonging_

Zuko will never forget how he was cast out of his family, banished from his family with nothing but the drive to find his honor and to be worth something in his father's eyes made him the man he is today.

That doesn't make him perfect, though.

"I'm going to raise him, he's my _son_."

"He's a _bastard_." Zuko's nostrils flare, head twisting to the side. He hated that word, hated how one little label can ostracize a person before they ever truly began to live.

"Was it at least worth it?" her voice cuts through, and visions of smooth brown skin and dark, unruly hair fill his vision. He can still remember the scent of the sea her skin seemed to permeate. He can still see her smile as she wrapped his injuries, kissed his nose good night. 

_Yes, it was worth it._

"I'm sorry," he breathes, his nose skimming the baby's soft, dark hairs. "It's just, when you don't know if you're going to live to fight another day or die alone, you don't always make the right decision." Mai stands, walks over behind where he sits, fingers gently squeezing his shoulders.

She sighs, pressing her forehead to the crown of his head. "I hope you understand the life you are condemning him to."

His shoulders relax, his eyes finding the cherubic face of his son. The boy's eyes flutter open, revealing a vibrant blue. His brows furrow before yawning and falling back asleep. Zuko sees a fighter, somebody who will never give up. 

Somebody similar to himself.

"He can do anything he sets his mind to, because bastard or not, he is still _my_ son."


End file.
